


Gifts

by NagiraAkisa



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Birthday, Complete, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Shipping Optional, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiraAkisa/pseuds/NagiraAkisa
Summary: Todd Allison has something for a certain lavender-haired girl. A Double B-Day Special.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This fanfiction is a double birthday special of our two sweeties: Petunia Elkwood and Todd Allison. Their birthdays were confirmed on TAPV's first book.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this short story. Gosh... I miss them so much.
> 
> Edit (16 Dec 2018) : OMG. I just found out that TAPV is updating! Read it [here!](http://todd-petunia.smackjeeves.com/archive/)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Todd Allison and the Petunia Violets. They belong to Nozmo.

"Hey. Are you free now?" Petunia Elkwood blinked twice at her neighbor, who stood patiently outside her apartment door with his usual look of indifference.

She nodded in answer to his question.

"Great," Todd Allison said then gestured her to follow. "Get your key. I would like to show you something."

After she did as he instructed and locked the door, Petunia allowed Todd to lead her down the stairs and out of their apartment building. When he guided her to round the structure, the lavender-haired girl perked up. "Are we going to the flowers?"

Roughly three months ago, Todd Allison had brought her to the back of the apartment, where he took care of a wide variety of plants and flowering bushes. Petunia could remember that day as if it only happened yesterday. She was spacing out on the front steps of the unit before Todd called out to her and asked, 'If you're bored, can you help me with something?'. Next, after they reached the garden, he passed her a hand pruner then taught her how to take care of the plants. From that day onward, whenever she caught Todd heading to tend the flowers, she would tag along and help him where she could. On some days, Petunia would travel to that small garden alone and appreciate the beauty that Todd's passion, dedication, and hard work had accomplished. She hadn't been to the garden for a month and thinking about it now filled Petunia with anticipation.

"How are the flowers doing? Are they all blooming well?" She asked, catching up to the young man's side.

"Yes, they are." Todd paused, hummed thoughtfully then added. "There is something new too."

Petunia tilted her head. "New? What is it?"

Todd Allison nodded but kept his lips sealed, effectively piquing the young woman's interest. Soon, they reached the back of the building and stepped out onto the garden's perimeter.

Petunia couldn't help but gasp.

The whole garden was in full bloom. Colors in multiple different shades, tints, and tones greeted her eyes like a field of rainbows. A sweet fragrance wafted on the summer breeze; so delightful and alluring that Petunia wished it existed as a perfume.

The young woman's chetwode blue eyes scanned the garden in awe until they landed on something that wasn't there when she last visited. "Are those…" she breathed, walking closer to them.

Todd, whose eyes never once left the lavender-haired girl since their arrival, confirmed her guess. "Yes. They're roses."

Indeed, the new addition which Todd spoke of was a handful of rose bushes, each produced roses with a different color and look. Petunia spotted red, bright pink, ivory, soft yellow, and one that was light pink but has an apricot center. Petunia leaned closer to one rose with the gradient coloring, lifting her fingers to caress its velvety-soft petals then took a curious whiff of its fragrance — light yet enthralling. Soon, she pulled away, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, they are gorgeous, Todd Allison," marveled Petunia, turning to the gardener.

A small smile slowly crept onto Todd's face as he walked up to join her. "I'm glad you like them, Petunia."

"I do," Petunia breathed, the roses captured her eyes once more. "Are they what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes." There was a pause, a soft cough, then… "They are for you."

Petunia froze, the smile on her face dropped, eyes widened. The girl turned her head and locked eyes with Todd Allison. A fluttery feeling assaulted her stomach as she managed to utter: "H-Huh?"

"The roses," Todd repeated. "They are for you."

Petunia stood dumbfounded and was about to ask why when he asked, "Today is your birthday, right? 13th of December?"

The young woman's mouth fell open. _H-How?_ "How did you know?"

Something resembling relief flashed across Todd's face. "So I wasn't wrong? Today is your birthday?"

"Y-Yes…" Petunia nodded to confirm. "But how do you know, Todd Allison? I don't remember telling you that."

Todd gave her a one-shoulder shrug. "I overheard Hana at Rainbird a few days ago. Ha-Happy birthday, Petunia." He said, the wish rolled off his tongue unfamiliarly. "I know these roses aren't the best gift, but I—"

"NO!" The birthday girl suddenly yelled, startling the botanist. Noticing the small, pained expression on his face, Petunia hurriedly explained, "I-I mean! The roses are great, Todd Allison. They're wonderful and I love them. I really do!" A deep blush bloomed in her cheeks. "I didn't expect a present from anyone else, so I… I'm just very surprised."

The tension in Todd's shoulders lessened and a soft chuckle escaped from his lips. "I see. Sorry. From your shout, I assumed you didn't like them."

Petunia shook her head. "I adore them. It's the truth."

"That's good to hear," Todd said with a smile which made Petunia weak in the knees and felt a warmth spread to every inch of her skin.

Embarrassed, Petunia looked back to the rose bushes to hide her flushed face. "U-Um… What made you picked roses specifically?" She asked, thanking those above for not making her voice quaked.

Todd tilted his head slightly. "Do you remember the first time I brought you here, Petunia?"

Summoning whatever courage she could muster, she turned her head to the tall redhead and nodded.

"You told me you have never seen a rose up close before. So I decided to plant them for you."

"… On that day?"

"On that day," Todd affirmed, raising a hand to caress one of the red roses. "When I learned of your birthday, it seems appropriate to present them to you as a birthday gift." He turned to lock his eyes with hers, the small smile from earlier still present.

Petunia felt the butterflies resurfaced in her belly, causing her to break the eye contact before letting out a soft, nervous laugh. "Thank you, Todd Allison." She looked back to him, her body unconsciously leaned closer to the young man. "Thank you so much for the roses."

For the next hour or two, the two neighbors sat in the garden chatting happily together, surrounded by the colorful flowers, fluttering butterflies and buzzing bees. Occasionally, Petunia would point to a certain rose, and Todd would gladly fill her in on the flower's information, choosing his words carefully so as not to confuse the girl. Petunia drank in each word, secretly liking the excited, almost-childlike joy on the botanist's face whenever he talked about plants. The birthday girl even had to control herself from blurting out how attractive he was with that smile on his face.

Soon, much to their displeasure, noon had arrived, and it was getting too hot to sit under the harsh sunlight. The breeze didn't help much in cooling them down either. Todd helped Petunia up to her feet, and the two walked back to their apartment for shelter. When they reached their floor, Petunia wrapped a hesitant hand around Todd's wrist and tugged him towards her apartment door.

"Join me for lunch? I have lemonade in the fridge and Hana taught me a noodle recipe which I've planned to make today," she asked hopefully but prepared herself for a rejection. Thus, when Todd said 'yes', she felt her heart skipped a beat, and a smile beamed across her face.

"That's great! Come on in!" Petunia excitedly pulled the ginger into her apartment and let the door clicked shut behind them.

There was no doubt in Petunia Elkwood's mind that this birthday was one of the best birthdays in her life. As she slipped under the covers later that night, after a tiring afternoon with Hana at the shopping arcade and her two brothers' impromptu dinner plan, her mind wandered back to the sweet and thoughtful gift from Todd Allison. Before sleep claimed her, she swore to find out Todd's birthday and repay him twofold.

Unbeknownst to her, she had already fulfilled it. For the time she spent with him in the garden and the amusing lunch at her place was the best thing Todd Allison could ask for as his birthday gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it.
> 
> The flowers Todd took care of is shown in one of the mini books called 'Beautifully Bizzare'. It was not specified exactly where other than it was at the back. To add on what I had added in the story, Todd asked Petunia what was her favorite flower, in which Petunia answered 'Rose?'. She simply said a 'good' flower that she could think of. When Todd asked which kind, Petunia was surprised to learn that there were hundreds of them. Thus, when Petunia confessed she never really seen one up close and only seen pictures in books, Todd thought to himself 'I should plant a rose bush...'.
> 
> And that is how this story idea came in mind. Another excuse is that I just want to write about them.
> 
> Also, do not worry for I did not forget my other on-going TAPV fic, 'Chocolates and Roses'. Chapter 3 is in-progress and trust me when I say it will be long, just like the prev 2 chaps.
> 
> Thank you once again and hope to see you guys again in the future. Do drop a comment, kudo and/or bookmark if you like this! *hearts*


End file.
